


Little Hands

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), ashton irwin - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I got kinda bored, I wrote this thing for a friend, One Shot, i think it's cute, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What?" she questioned somewhat nervously.</p><p>"Nothing, it's just... You have such little hands, it's adorable. You're adorable- I mean-" I mentally slapped myself in the face for admitting that, but there was no turning back now. "You're really pretty..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyingonthemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyingonthemoon/gifts).



The bells above the door jingled melodically as I walked into Reckless Records- by far my favorite record store in the city. "Hey, Xavier, how goes? Where is everybody?" I greeted the guy working here with a wave from coffee-cup-occupied hand, seemingly the only person in the store.

"Same old, same old. We literally opened like 30 minutes ago. Anything I can help you with?" He put a record in it's place and flipped a bit of blonde-highlighted hair from his eyes, flashing me a friendly smile.

"I have arrived to expand my vinyl collection yet again. Any Nirvana LPs in stock? Literally I only have the 2009 remaster of Bleach..."

He reached up to play with one of his piercings. "Actually, yeah, we should have a couple in the back, over in the rock section, I think. Need any help finding it?"

"Nah, I've got it. Thanks, X." I made my way to the back of the store and began going through the tab that read 'Rock/Pop N', placing my coffee down on a tightly-packed row nearby. After going over the records a couple of times I finally came across a 3LP of In Utero.

The bells at the enterance rang out again, causing me to look up from my find in curiosity. I literally could not believe my eyes.

"Jesuis Crust..."

******

Well, this was different. We were in some quirky part of Chicago neither me nor Michael had ever been to. It was ridiculously difficult to convince him to come out to this record store with me; I actually had to bribe him with video games and pizza to even get him to leave the hotel room.

It was really cool, the record store, actually. I'd been to one like it before with the boys in Britain.

"Hey, welcome to Reckless Records. Can I help y'all out?" a guy about my height, with blonde-streaked hair and a crapload of piercings asked as we entered the store.

I give a nod in his direction. "Nah, I'm just looking."

"I was expecting video games, actually," Michael called out from behind me.

"I could help you with that. Follow me."

Michael did as he was told, and I took a moment to look take in my surroundings. A small, curly haired brunette towards the back of the store caught my eye and I found myself moving towards her without thinking.

I didn't actually notice how close I had come to her until she turned and walked directly into my chest, spilling her drink all across my front from the impact.

"Holy crap, oh no! I'm sorry I wasn't looking I-" she started to panic and her eyes met mine, widening to the size of the moon. "Holy shit. Um- I- I'm sorry, I- oh, my god. I didn't mean to-"

"Hey, hey, it's alright. I'm okay. It's just coffee," I reassured her and flashed her a smile. "Admittedly, it's hot coffee, but I'll live. I promise."

She gave me a nervous smile, revealing dimples on either of her cheeks. I silently prayed she couldn't feel my heartbeat speed up. Dear god, she's even prettier up close; possibly one of the prettiest girls I'd ever seen. She was small, really small actually, probably somewhere around 5'2". She's quite slender also- not in a way that looked sickly, but more so that she was simply a tiny person. Her brown curls, adorned with a red and white bandana, fell messily down past her shoulders. A blush was spread over her cheeks, which contrasted greatly with her pale skin. Christ, she was cute, and she wouldn't stop staring at me with those pretty green eyes.

"I ruined your shirt," she sighed, "I'm actually really sorry. Holy crap, I am a mess."

"Honestly, it's fine. I'm fine. I'm Ashton, by the way."

"Yeah, me too- I mean-" She pressed the record in her hand against her face to hide her fiery cheeks. "I am not Ashton. I'm Lily. You're Ashton. Hi."

I pushed down the record held between us, my fingers brushing against her ridiculously tiny hands. "Well hello there, Lily, good to meet you. Do there happen to be anymore of these?"

Her mouth twitched as if she were resisting the urge to make a loud noise "Last one actually, sorry... I guess I could maybe let you give it a listen sometime..."

I felt another smile tug at the corners of my mouth. "I'd love to. But how exactly do you expect me to do that?" I teased.

"Oh, right. Um yeah, duh," she murmured as she fumbled with her full hands for a bit before figuring out how to search the through her bag. "What a convenient day for me to be carrying a sharpie around in public."

After a moment of staring down at her hands- trying to figure out how best to free them, I assumed- she placed a majority of her belongings down on the nearest record stack before asking, "Do you happen to have, like, paper or something I could write on?"

"What an inconvenient day for me to not be carrying paper around in public," I replied, letting a cheeky grin overtake my face.

"Oh, I have an idea." Suddenly, she reached for my arm and pushed up my sleeve, glancing up at me before writing out her number on my skin.

Her hands looked even smaller when they were near to mine. To the point where it was quite amusing, actually. I found myself unable to contain a snort of amusement, and her head snapped up.

"What?" she questioned somewhat nervously.

"Nothing, it's just... You have such little hands, it's adorable. You're adorable- I mean-" I mentally slapped myself in the face for admitting that, but there was no turning back now. "You're really pretty..."

She stared at me for a long moment with flaming red cheeks for a moment, trying to figure out what to say next. I was terrified I'd said the wrong thing until she let out a giggle and said, "Yeah? Well, you're not half bad yourself, Ashton." She looked down at her hands before picking up her things. "My friend refers to them as 'baby hands'. Speaking of which, what's taking her so long?" She glanced toward the door around my shoulder and then looked back at me. "I can't even fit one over my face," she added, and pressed a hand in front of her face, switching the topic of the conversation back.

"Ash, you ready to go?" Michael's voice from the other side of the store brought my attention away from Lily momentarily.

"Um, yeah, gimmie a second," I reply before I turned my focus back to the girl in front of me. "So, uh, yeah..." I nod my head toward Michael to imply I had to go.

"Yeah. Later, Ashton," she said with a small smile.

"Totally. Bye, little hands." As I turned to walk away from her I managed to walk into a display case, and I let out a nervous laugh. Damn, I was smooth.

"Bro," Michael said as I approached him.

"Yeah," I replied, pushing a hand through my hair. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> so I kinda did a thing for my dear friend Lily and awwwe. I don't know, I like it.
> 
> ~AJ


End file.
